


Notions of Affection

by Magnetism_bind



Series: The Anchor [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, Kissing, Kissing Prompt, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: For the prompt: this one screams silverhamilton don't u think? 17 - height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toesThis is set in my Anchor!Verse, sometime after Silver and Thomas have started sharing a bed. Thanks so much for the prompt! <3





	Notions of Affection

 

It’s a nuisance. That’s what Silver thinks in all honesty. Thomas and he...he can’t help the smile that springs to his lips at those words even in the privacy of his own mind.  _Thomas and he._ The fact that he can kiss Thomas now whenever he pleases, doesn’t detract from the fact that doing so is a damn nuisance.

Thomas is so  _tall._ When he’s sitting down, it’s one thing. Silver can simply lean over and kiss him as he chooses to. But when Thomas is moving around the cottage, Silver can’t merely kiss him as he wants to. He holds back in an effort to not make a fool of himself. (He had done that once already and it had ended with Flint howling with laughter at the sight. Silver had thrown an onion at his head in return and Thomas had retaliated by not kissing either of them for three days.)

“Whatever _are_  you thinking about?”

Silver jerks his head up. “What?”

“You’ve been worrying your lower lip for the last few moments. Whatever it is, it’s most distracting.” Thomas murmurs. “It gives me notions...”

Silver closes the book he had been staring at for the last hour and leans back against the mantle, gazing at him. “Go on.”

Thomas takes it as the invitation it is and goes over to him. He presses him back against the mantle, smoothing his thumb over Silver’s lip, making him shudder with desire. Silver can’t help himself, he leans into the kiss, into Thomas’s embrace He’s thankful he has the mantle to steady himself, and he takes full advantage of that as he balances himself on the tips of his toes.

Thomas cradles the back of his neck as he draws back to gaze down into Silver’s eyes. “Now, are you going to tell me what you were thinking of?”

“No.” Silver says. “I think not.”

Thomas strokes his thumb down the back of his neck and Silver arches into it the caress.

Thomas smirks. “You’ll tell me eventually.” He bends down to kiss Silver again.

At least Thomas has to lean down to kiss him. Silver takes some small satisfaction in that.

What’s more important, when they’re in bed, his stature, or lack thereof matters not a whit.


End file.
